


A New Name For Everything

by hatrickane (dandelionwhiskey)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/hatrickane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're happy with their arrangement. It is, always, just a way to relieve tension and have a good night’s sleep. It’s always been that way, and that’s the way they like it.</p><p>That is, until Jonny <i>moans</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Name For Everything

Jonny’s on his hands and knees, forehead pressed into the crook of his arm as Patrick grinds into him, methodic and steady. Kaner’s hands never wander further than their anchoring grip on Jonny’s hips, his mouth never touches Jonny’s skin. 

Kaner can’t remember the first time they did this; sometime back in rookie year. It’s always been this way: a means to get off, no wandering hands or eyes, no kissing. They never really had a talk about the rules, because there was never a need to. Jonny preps himself in the bathroom, perches on the bed, and Kaner slaps a condom on and goes to town. 

They never make much noise, nothing more than small grunts when they come. Sometimes Kaner’s fingers will flex on Jonny’s hips and sometimes Jonny will push back against Kaner’s cock, but things never escalate past that. 

Patrick doesn’t get turned on by Jonny outside of the bedroom. He gets hard as soon as Jonny presents for him, because the call of that tight ass is too much to ignore, but in the locker room or on the ice they’ve never been more than teammates. Because, well, they’re not gay.

They’ve had girlfriends, and usually don’t fuck when they’re with other people. They don’t fuck in the off-season. It is, always, just a way to relieve tension and have a good night’s sleep. It’s always been that way, and that’s the way they like it. 

That is, until Jonny _moans_.

Patrick’s just fucking him, same as usual, steady and focused. Jonny’s ass is hot and tight, wet with lube and open for Pat’s cock. It’s a good place to be, and Patrick is happy to be there. But it’s hot in the hotel room, and Jonny’s skin is slick with sweat, so Kaner’s hand slips a little on his hip. It doesn’t stutter far, just up to the curve of Jonny’s waist, and Jonny makes a _noise_.

Kaner whips his hand back like it’s burnt. The noise was breathy, low, definitely appreciative. Patrick doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s not sure if he should acknowledge it, or stop, or tell him to knock it off. 

Instead, he tentatively puts his hand back on Jonny’s waist. Just a little higher than before, just enough to see if maybe it was a fluke. But Jonny’s breath stutters again and the sound goes straight to Kaner’s dick, his spine tingling with it. He squeezes.

He’s hyper-aware, suddenly, that Jonny’s back is so taut, tanned skin stretched over powerful, thick muscles. Patrick can’t help but drag his hand across it, dig his thumb into Jonny’s shoulder blade. Jonny doesn’t make the noise again, but he does push back against Kaner’s cock, all intentionally. Patrick almost wants to feel affronted, but finds himself wanting to wring more out of Jonny instead.

There are words wrestling in his throat, fighting to get out, but he swallows them down and shifts his knees so he can pound into Tazer at a different angle. It’s the first time he’s ever made a choice in bed that was about Jonny instead of himself, and he’s instantly rewarded with a small, quiet, “ _fuck._ ” 

Jonny’s voice sounds all soft and throaty and Patrick is thirsty for more of it, but he doesn’t want to break the precarious tension they have building. He moves his hand down to palm at the curve of Jonny’s ass, just rubbing at first, and then musters up his courage and squeezes. Jonny groans openly and Patrick notices that he’s jerking off, arm moving rapidly where Kaner can’t see it. 

“Do… do you like that?” Patrick asks, and he means it to come out kind of dirty, but instead it’s filled with awe. He worries for a second that he ruined the moment, especially as Jonny stills beneath him. He has an apology on the tip of his tongue but then Tazer is turning to look at him, meeting his eyes. 

His cheeks are all flushed and his eyes are half-lidded, and Patrick swears his bottom lip looks plumper than usual, like Jonny’s been chewing on it. The sight alone has Patrick swearing under his breath. 

“Yeah,” says Jonny, tone serious. “I do.” 

“Oh, God,” Patrick groans, and starts fucking Jonny in earnest. It’s unlike anything they’ve ever done before. Pat’s hands wander across Jonny’s damp skin and Jonny moans into his arm and the pillow each time Patrick drives against his prostate. For the first time, they can’t forget who the other one is. 

Patrick’s not sure he wants to.

The way Jonny is writhing underneath him, body begging for more despite his mouth being occupied with mouthing against the pillow, Kaner can’t tear his eyes away. Before he can stop it, his brain is filling his head with all the images of Jonny’s naked yoga, of his game winning goals, of his strong arms hoisting the Stanley Cup over his head. 

Patrick was there for all those moments and he’s probably going to be there for more.

“Jonny,” he breathes, reverent as always, and Tazer shudders beneath him. Kaner pitches forward, draping himself over Jonny’s back as he thrusts into him. He rubs his cheek against the back of Tazer’s neck, his arms encircling his body. Jonny shivers and one of his hands strokes down the length of Kaner’s forearm, stuttering a little when he gets to his wrist, but boldly continues to cup his hand over Patrick’s on his stomach. 

Patrick is sure Jonny can feel his breath against the back of his neck, especially because Kaner can practically taste the salt on his skin. His lips are dragging there, and all Patrick can think about is how smooth Jonny’s skin is, how much he really wants to lick it, but he won’t. He’ll just pant heavily and revel in the way Jonny bows his head to give Kaner more room. He’ll press his thumb into Jonny’s belly button and grin when his hips jerk. He’ll- 

“God, Kaner,” Jonny murmurs, and, okay, so much for any plan. Patrick can’t resist the urge to seal his lips to the back of Jonny’s neck, can’t help but drag his teeth there a little, can’t ignore the moan Jonny lets out.

“You want more?” Patrick asks into Jonny’s neck, feeling brave and reckless. Jonny’s nodding before Patrick is even done with the sentence, and Kaner is pretty sure he doesn’t even know what he’s really asking for. It occurs to Patrick that he’s not sure, either.

He wonders if he should curl his hand around Jonny’s dick, give him a courtesy reach-around. He think about giving him a hickey, or whispering more dirty things into his ear. He feels wild with everything he’s allowed to do now, everything he didn’t know he was holding back.

But his body makes a choice before his brain does. He’s pulling out of Jonny’s ass and shoving at his shoulder, turning Jonny over onto his back. Jonny hits the mattress with a quiet _oof_ and Kaner is on him in a second, crawling between his legs to rub his dick up against Jonny’s hole. He’s still all wet with lube and Jonny’s ass will take him easily, but just sliding the head against Jonny is making his head pound with want.

Jonny is spreading his legs, pulling his knees back toward his chest, and giving Kaner an imploring look. They’ve never fucked face-to-face like this, and Kaner is hungry for it. He starts to slide his dick in, his hand going to shove against the back of Jonny’s knee until it’s pressed up against his chest. Jonny’s flushed all across his collarbone, splotchy bursts of pink peppering his throat and cheeks. Kaner wants to kiss each one.

Instead, he drives into Jonny’s body and thumbs across both of his cheeks to cup his jaw, unable to tear his eyes away from Jonny’s half-lidded ones. Tazer’s hands are firm on his hips, encouraging, strong. Kaner just about fucking loses it. 

It feels so intimate, all of a sudden, fucking Jonny while looking him straight in the eyes. But Patrick can’t remember why they ever did it another way, how they could have been so clinical when _this_ is what they were missing out on. He’s hot from head-to-toe, fingers and lips tingling with the urge to be closer to Jonny. He collapses over him, grinding his cock in deep while he tucks his face into Tazer’s throat.

He can feel Jonny’s cock pressed up against his stomach. It’s wet and searing hot and it’s Patrick’s turn to make a noise. Jonny shivers with it, bumping his forehead lightly against Kaner’s to try and tilt his face up. 

Because there they are, faces millimeters apart, so close that Kaner can only see the spit on Jonny’s lips. Tazer is nudging at him, breathing soft and even, lips parted in waiting. Kaner squeezes his eyes shut.

“Jonny, can I-” he swallows hard, trying to shove in closer to Jonny, “I want to-”

“Do it,” Jonny says, and Kaner’s mouth is on his before he gives himself a chance to think about it. He kisses Jonny thoroughly, none of the soft-build bullshit he’d give to a girl. Jonny takes it like a champ, opening his mouth to Kaner’s tongue and kissing him back with as much vigor as he can. The kissing, the soft suction and wet noises along with the taste of Jonny, all it does is make Kaner want to fuck him harder. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, his hips stuttering in rhythm as Jonny lifts his legs to hook around Kaner’s waist. He starts to kiss Jonny’s throat, suddenly desperate to taste his skin and sweat. Patrick is instantly addicted to it. Jonny arches his back and his chest shoves up right against Kaner’s. Every inch of them is pressed together and all Kaner can do is grind helplessly into Jonny’s body.

Jonny’s breath is coming sharp and short, his half-lidded eyes cloudy with want. Kaner kisses his mouth and his cheek and chin, and Jonny’s blunt fingernails dig into Patrick’s back. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” Jonny says breathlessly, like he’s surprised, like Kaner’s abs aren’t rubbing up against his hard dick each time he thrusts in. 

“You look so hot,” Kaner says, pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t fuckin’ believe it. Look at you.”

Jonny squeezes his eyes shut, hands sliding up Kaner’s back to his shoulders to cup his cheeks. Kaner takes the hint and seals their mouths together, coaxing Jonny’s tongue out from behind his teeth and sucking on it while he fucks into him relentlessly.

It’s only another moment before Jonny is coming. He’s all tight and silent, shaking underneath Kaner’s hands while the breath punches out of his lungs. It’s the best thing Kaner’s ever seen in his fucking life. He slows his thrusts down when Jonny’s hands go loose, not wanting to overstimulate him.

Jonny’s come is thick and white on his stomach and Kaner has the uncontrollable urge to run his fingers through it. When he does, Jonny makes another noise, hazy eyes focusing on Kaner’s fingers. 

“Come on me,” Jonny says, and Pat shudders. “Take off the condom.” 

“Jesus,” Kaner hisses. He pulls out of Jonny’s body and peels off the condom before scooting up and sitting on Jonny’s thighs. He jerks off fast, keeping his grip as tight as Jonny’s ass had been. He rubs the head of his cock up against Jonny’s soft one, catching some of the cooling come from the tip. “ _Jesus,_ ” he says again. 

“I want to blow you,” says Jonny. “I want to ride you. I want to rub off on you. Make out with you. I want to finger you.” 

He just keeps going like that, kissing Patrick’s free forearm while he talks. Everything he says with his low, wrecked voice just pulls Kaner closer to the edge of his orgasm. Patrick wants all that stuff, too, he just didn’t know it.

“Jonny,” Pat gasps out, hips jerking forward into his own grip. Jonny’s nodding, biting his bottom lip, and that’s all Kaner can take. Heat overtakes him as he comes all over Jonny’s soft dick and stomach with a small groan. Jonny makes a similar noise, eyes wide and focused on Pat’s crotch.

They sit exactly like that for a minute while Kaner tries to get control of his breathing. Jonny rubs Pat’s back and ass and stomach, hands wandering ceaselessly, and Pat wants to collapse on him and never move. 

“Kiss me,” says Jonny, and Patrick leans over to compy. This kiss is sweet and lingering. Kaner cups Jonny’s cheek with his clean hand, thumbing along the spots of red that are high on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know,” Pat mutters quietly into Jonny’s mouth. 

“Me neither,” says Jonny sheepishly. His eyes avoid Patrick’s. “I think I’m starting to get it now, though.” 

Pat nods and rolls off of Jonny, only hesitating a moment before curling into his side. They’ve never cuddled, not even when Patrick was deeply homesick during their first roadie. Not even when Jonny was pissed after a loss. Not even when Sharpy got traded. 

Jonny’s arms are strong and sure when they curl around Patrick and tug him in closer. Their legs tangle and Pat wonders if he could actually fall asleep to Jonny’s thumbs rubbing circles on his upper arms, nuzzling into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

Things are different now, Kaner realizes. He looks at their come streaked across Jonny’s stomach, and bites his lip. He hears Jonny’s words circling around in his head; all the things Jonny wants to do with him now that they know. He wonders, briefly, what else they don’t know yet. 

“I think,” Kaner starts, but his throat is raw. He swallows thickly and tries to find his voice again. “I think I-”

Jonny hushes him, tilts Pat’s head up to kiss the side of his mouth. “I know,” he agrees. “Me, too.”

“I was gonna say,” Patrick powers through, “I think I need to piss.” 

Jonny stares at him for a moment before his face twists sour. “Fuck you, Kaner,” he says, but there’s no heat behind it. “I got bathroom dibs.”

“The hell you do,” Kaner protests, scrambling out of the bed before Jonny can. Tazer is hot on his heels, though, as they race for the single bathroom in their hotel room. They tumble in, laughing, and Jonny presses Kaner up against the vanity to kiss him. Patrick melts into it so immediately that he barely notices Jonny steal the last towel from the rack above his head. 

“You’re a monster,” Kaner says sagely. Jonny flips him off as he climbs into the shower stall, probably turning the water impossibly hot. Patrick decides to just piss anyway, Jonny’s protests drowned out by the sound of it. 

He looks at Jonny’s silhouette in the rapidly fogging bathroom mirror and his stomach twists up in something like, _oh_ , in something like, _this is what I’ve been missing._

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://hatrickane.tumblr.com)!


End file.
